WitFit: February 2012
by MsMaroon
Summary: One chapter a day, written from a word prompt, and brought to life here.  Hope you enjoy!  Rated M for possible lemons.  Not sure where this is going so it's labeled like this for now until I know more.  AH, character love pairings for the most part.


Welcome to Day 1 of the February 2012 WitFit Challenge!

Today's prompts: February 1, 2012

Word Prompts: Bangle, wrangle, tangle

Warning: Extremely un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I don't mind if you comment to correct me on them. I always leaned more towards the literature side of English instead of the grammar side. Sorry about that English teachers!

Steph owns character names and all that jazz, I just move the pieces around on the board where I want them to go. A/N at the bottom. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day 1Chapter 1

It's always difficult to wrangle two boys into submission. Getting them up on time, breakfast in their tummies, then getting you and them out the door on time is a never ceasing battle day in and day out. But in the years that Bella and Edward had had their boys they'd made sure to keep a schedule and everything as normal as possible day in and day out. It was routine now and as the days went by it was easier to keep up.

Everyday started out easy enough. The first to rise was Edward. He'd kiss his wife on any surface where skin lingered, despite his t-shirts that she wore to bed, and then he'd be off for his run of eight miles. If she was lucky Bella would wake up just as he was heading out so that she could get a real kiss, but mostly they met up again as he'd slip into her morning shower and make it a shared event.

With the sound of two alarm clocks came the sounds of socked feet and barking dog slippers that made their way down the stairs and hall as Bella cooked breakfast. Today was Anthony's day to pick and she knew ahead of time that he would more than likely want Lucky Charms. So the bowls were already sat out and milk in the middle of table. Supplied by Edward, of course.

"It's ceer-al today, Momma," said the sleepy voice.

"Okey dokey. Lucky Charms or Cheerios?"

"Wucky Charms."

In the morning is when they would all sit down to eat together because that was the one meal everyday that they were all under the same roof for. The mornings were something that Bella savored every day and, unbeknownst her, so did Edward. This was how she thought of her family more often than not. Edward with his cuffs rolled up to his forearms, collar and top button undone, no belt in the loops yet, and bare feet on the floor. Both boys with a wild case of bed-head and still in their pajamas, but with a smile on their faces and an imaginative story from their mouth. Edward would look over and see his Bella with his t-shirt back on her from the night before – one lost blouse from grape jelly was a lesson learned long ago – a skirt on her hips, and shoes still waiting to picked out from the closet to match a yet to be chosen top.

After the chore of putting away dishes was finished they each parted to their separate rooms. As Bella applied make-up from the adjoining bathroom she'd watch and smile as the boys would meander their way back and forth to their parents room. One would come in for few minutes and help pick out a tie for Dad.

"Be sure to pick out a shirt that's clean. Which means one from the closet. Not one from the floor that's dirty," she'd call out as he left the room.

Then sure enough here would come the other one. This one needed help picking out his clothes. He'd heft up the youngest, tickle him, and say, "Come on Buddy. I'll help you."

Still not quite up with sun, he'd rub one eye with his fist and say, "Thanks Daddy."

A smile and then, "Anytime Bud. Anytime."

Calling the name Daddy always earned one a kiss on the forehead, and she'd smile at the interaction; her heart melting a little more each time.

Not soon enough everyone would be fully dressed, and everything gathered in its right bag or sack. This is, of course, when everyone left to get that last minute thing they forgot in the first place. Usually this is when Dad would take his leave and go to work. He'd greet the workers as they meandered in while on his way towards his office on the other side of the house. But this time there were black SUVs and sedan that pulled up outside. Along with the caravan came James and Mrs. Cope.

Edward loaded all of the family's luggage in the trunk, despite James's protest that he shouldn't do things like that anymore, and Bella was trying to shuffle the boys along before they remembered, for the third time, five other things that they had forgotten to pack in their backpacks last night. The door was left wide open and forgotten in all the commotion.

James, ever the jokester, "Geez. Vicky and me never have this many issues with getting out the door on time in the morning."

Bella laughed and bested with, "That's because you and Vicky don't have two boys."

"You can take them anytime. We won't stop you," Edward snarked.

James shook his head, "That's okay. I think the one girl that we have will be just fine."

Bella leveled a look, "You mean Vicky thinks that having only Bree will be 'just fine'." She even finished it off with finger quotes.

"Yeah. That's what I said," he added back in mock seriousness.

Bella just shook her head again. "Come one Mrs. Cope. Let's go wrangle them up."

A few minutes later everyone was in the car, and clicking seat belts.

Everyday it seemed that once out the door the day would get better as far as organization went; that the real battle was over when the bustle of leaving the house was behind them. From there they would go their subsequent ways. Masen off to fifth grade for the day, Anthony off to pre-K until lunch, and Bella back home to her own office that was located a floor below Edward's.

But today was different. Different because there was a new destination, and one that they were all going to together. They each met it with their own feelings manifested in different ways: excitement, trepidation, courage, and fear of the unknown. A big move loomed in the east, dawning with the new day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So I'm starting a WitFit this month. Not exactly sure where it's going to go. Rest assured that right now I have a theme in mind, but I'm really just winging it. And I do hope to get more personal with POVs later on, but I really just wanted this to be a super duper quick introduction.

Again this is very much un-beta'd.

I'm hoping that doing a witfit every month will hold me more accountable towards my ideas. Plus I see it as a great exercise for building writing skills and having a place to put them all.

Hoping that you're having a great day and I'll see ya on Day 2,

Maroon


End file.
